


Old Ghosts

by Teaotter



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old habits die hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Ghosts

When Erik finally leaves for good, last words lingering bitterly, Charles finds he can’t let the other man go. Whenever his attention wanders, he hears Erik's voice in his mind, and has to push the thoughts away.

Still, it is Erik he searches for, Erik he finds over and over again, past the point at which it holds any meaning. Past the point at which Erik makes his helmet, and the finding is only in Charles's imagination.

Sometimes he imagines that Erik takes off the helmet and comes to Charles's thoughts like an old ghost. Occasionally, he lets himself believe.


End file.
